Além das Barreiras
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Como seria se Milo e Kamus fossem principes de reinos opostos? Depois de anos: Cap 06!
1. Capitulo 01

**_Além das Barreiras_**

~Capitulo 01

As folhas secas quebrando sob o seu peso quando passava, corria rápido, queria logo alcançar o único lugar em que estaria seguro. A longa veste azul celeste estava toda rasgada, uma das sandálias de couro havia se perdido no caminho, e vários cortes deixava escorrer finos filetes de sangue, que chegava ao chão e deixava uma trilha, facilitando o trabalho dos rapazes que o perseguia.Só precisava correr mais um pouco, logo alcançaria os portões de guarda e estaria seguro.

Olhava para trás todo o momento, não acreditava no que havia acontecido, como pudera ser tão descuidado? Agora estava naquela situação, quase morrendo e sendo perseguido.

Avistou ao longe o grande portão azul, precisava correr mais um pouco, só mais um pouco, mas parecia que suas pernas não obedeciam mais suas vontades e logo tombaria ali mesmo, entre as grossas árvores, e ninguém saberia o que havia acontecido.

 Lutou mais um pouco, não iria perder tão facilmente, não iria morrer, queria continuar vivo, tinha um propósito para viver, não somente um, mas dois, se o que ouvira fora verdade, precisava continuar vivo, tinha que se manter vivo.

Logo avistou um cavaleiro usando uma armadura prata e vestes azuis vindo na sua direção, um guardião de seu reino, estava a salvo.O rapaz se aproximou e logo foi perguntando:

- O que aconteceu??¿¿

- Por favor, me ajude estou sendo perseguido... os cavaleiros dos reino de fo...

Sua frase foi interrompida, uma longa lança havia perfurado seu peito, seu assassino acabava de retirar seu elmo, revelando um longo manto vermelho.

- Não... eu ainda... tenho... que vê-la... A... ga... tha...

O rapaz tombou inerte no chão, uma grande poça de sangue surgindo sob seu corpo sem vida.

- Pronto capitão, ele nunca mais irá aparecer no nosso reino.

O jovem cavaleiro se curvava perante um rapaz com armadura prata e detalhes dourados.

- Parabéns, merecerá um bônus por isso.

- Obrigado, só vivo para servir ao reino Manager.

- Eu sei soldado, eu sei. Vamos voltar e levaremos algo como prêmio.

Disse o rapaz apontando para o corpo sem vida do rapaz de longos cabelos azuis escuros.

No grande castelo situado no centro de Manager, uma jovem de curtos cabelos vermelhos chorava sobre a grande cama de colunas.O longo vestido rosa tinha as mangas úmidas das lagrimas que rolavam incessantemente pela face da jovem.Só levantou o rosto quando a porta se abriu.Um rapaz de longos cabelos verdes, presos num rabo-de-cavalo, entrou.Se aproximou lentamente da cama e colocou uma das mãos sobre as costas da jovem.

- Não fique assim, nem eu nem sua mãe te repreendemos pelo o que carrega no ventre, nem quem seja o pai dessa criança, permitiremos sua união, é só você nos falar aonde ele se encontra.

A moça parou por um momento e olhou para o rapaz, seu olhar era de profundo ódio e raiva.

- Aonde ele se encontra?? Graças a sua guarda, agora ele está de exibição no meio da praça central!! Só não me mato ainda, pelo o que carrego dentro de mim!!

A moça gritou a plenos pulmões, até os guardas do lado de fora do castelo puderam ouvir a discussão.Mais lágrimas brotavam dos olhos da jovem e tornavam a escorrer pela face rosada. O rapaz se levantou e olhou severamente para a jovem, como rei não poderia aceitar a maneira que estava sendo tratado.

- Por mais que você seja minha filha, não aceito desobediência!!Só não mando te matarem por causa de sua mãe, mas fique sabendo assim que essa criança nascer, ela não terá direito nenhum nesse reino, será tratada como se fosse um qualquer!

O rapaz disse saindo do quarto e batendo a porta ao sair. A jovem se deitou novamente e pousou uma das mãos sobre o ventre, sabia o que iria acontecer quando a criança nascesse, não seria nada fácil. 

8 anos depois...

Um garoto corria em direção a uma pequena casa, meio afastada da cidade.Os escuros cabelos chegavam até os ombros e os olhos azuis estavam vermelhos, segurando as lágrimas. As vestes vermelhas chegavam até os joelhos e as sandálias de couro faziam zigue-zague até as canelas.

Entrou na casa e logo foi procurar abrigo nos braços da pessoa que mais lhe entendia, a mãe.

A moça de cabelos vermelhos abraça fortemente o garoto que naquele momento desatou a chorar.

- Shiii... se acalme, me fale o que aconteceu... 

- Uns garotos... eles me atormentam por que sou diferente...

- Isso não deveria te atormentar... Milo, você ser diferente quer dizer que é especial, pode ver, em toda a Manager, não existe alguém tão lindo como você... 

- Ver... verdade mamãe?¿

- Sim... você é meu tesouro azul... não se deixe abater pelo o que os outros dizem... agora, que tal se lavar pra comer algo??

- Claro!!!

A moça dá um longo suspiro assim que o garoto deixa seu colo, não era a primeira vez que o menino vinha chorando dessa maneira, estava agüentando tudo o que havia acontecido dês do nascimento do garoto, só se entristecia quando o garoto era mal tratado.Mas não podia fazer nada, Milo teria que suportar isso sozinho e talvez, com o tempo, ele nem se importasse mais.

Milo corria velozmente, os garotos haviam caçoado dele novamente, mas dessa vez ele não chorara, apenas corria para fugir deles.Correra para longe, atravessando os portões da cidade de Manager, coisa que nunca fizera antes, e agora estava no meio do enorme bosque que separava Manager e Isabarge, a cidade do fogo e do gelo respectivamente. Correu tanto que agora não sabia onde estava. Avistou um lago mais a frente, talvez pudesse descansar um pouco lá e tentar achar o caminho de volta. Aproximou-se devagar, não precisava mais correr, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar um outro garoto no local.

Ele estava sentado as margens do grande lago que havia lá, colocava os pés delicadamente na água e os balançava, os longos cabelos estavam soltos e eram azuis, um pouco mais claro do que os de Milo, mas mesmo assim azuis.

Milo se aproximou devagar, não queria assustar o garoto que parecia tão entretido com a superfície da água, mas assim que o outro percebeu sua presença, deu um pulo se afastando dele.

- Quem é você?

- Me chamo Milo... e você?

- Meu nome é Kamus... É a primeira vez q te vejo, muito prazer.

O garoto diz ficando de pé e estendendo a mão para o cumprimento, Milo aperta a mão estendida e sorri, ficara feliz, pois o garoto não reagira mal a sua presença.

- Se não for atrevimento, o que você fazia aqui?- Milo pergunta meio curioso.

- Estava só me refrescando, o dia hoje está muito quente, e você?

- Eu me perdi...- Milo diz cabisbaixo.

- Se perdeu?¿ Não sei onde ficam as outras cidades, então não posso te aju...

- Milo!!!!!!! MILO!!!!!!MILO ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ????!!!!!

- Essa voz... é minha mãe!!!! Eu vou ter que ir...

- Sério?!?! Bem, gostaria de te conhecer melhor...

- Então, por que nós não nos encontramos aqui depois de amanhã? 

- Poríamos...??

- Claro... também quero ser seu amigo!!!!  

- Então depois de amanhã à tarde... tudo bem Milo??¿¿

- Sim... então até lá Kamus...

- Até...

Milo saiu correndo, um grande sorriso no rosto, não acreditava que finalmente havia encontrado alguém parecido com ele e que queria ser seu amigo, poderia gritar de tão feliz que estava. 

Agatha já estava se cansando, onde Milo estava?¿? Ficou feliz ao ver o garoto correndo na sua direção e ficou mais feliz ao ver que este não chorava e sim sorria.

- Milo, o que aconteceu?¿ Onde você estava?¿?

- Eu me perdi, desculpa...

- Tudo bem, mas por que essa alegria?¿?

- Estou feliz porque você me achou...

- Só por isso mesmo?

- Sim!!! Vamos pra casa mamãe... já está ficando tarde...

- Sim..vamos...

Milo dormiu feliz aquela noite, havia encontrado uma pessoa que entenderia o que ele passava, mas a sua inocência de criança, não poderia lhe dizer o que viria a seguir.

~Continua

Oisss...venho cá pra dar alguma explicações sobre minha Fic:

~ Essa fic não tem nada haver com Grécia, Santuário, Cavaleiros de Atena... longe de mim.. essa é uma historia num Universo Alternativo, um universo que eu criei, com o tempo v6 vão saber mais sobre ele, como esse é só o primeiro capitulo, não posso revelar algumas coisas, mas o que irei revelar não mudará em nada, nem afetará a historia:

- V6 perceberam que existe uma inimizade entre uma cidade e outra... pelo simples fato de serem de elementos diferentes, cada uma quer aumentar o território e o domínio no outro povo, mas nenhuma guerra aberta acontece e sim uma "guerra fria".

- Todo morador de Manager nasce com a seguinte característica: olhos: vermelhos ou pretos e cabelos: vermelhos, morenos ou pretos, existem uns poucos que nascem com os olhos verdes, mas ninguém nasce com cabelos: azuis, loiros, ruivos e olhos: azuis ou mel, o Milo é uma grande exceção lá.

- Cabelos azuis, loiros ou ruivos, olhos azuis ou mel são marcas registradas da cidade de Isabarge... v6 já descobriram donde o Kamus é?? 

- Se v6 procuram yaoi...esperem, logo, logo v6 acham...tudo bem??

Por favor, me mandem e-mail dizendo o que achou da fic, sua opinião é super importante pra mim...  

 Bjinhus

 Keiko Maxwell

Abril de 2004 


	2. Capitulo 02

Além das Barreiras

Capítulo 02

Kamus observou o garoto correr de volta para onde a mãe se encontrava, não entendia o por que, mas sentia algo estranho em relação a ele.

Nunca tivera muitos amigos, apenas uma pessoa muito especial, será que ele seria outra pessoa assim?

Parou de pensar nisso e se dirigiu de volta para o reino à que pertencia, já estava fora há um bom tempo.

- Onde esse garoto se meteu? - Uma jovem de aproximadamente 20 anos perguntava, usava vestes compridas de um azul muito escuro.

- Ora, não fale assim do pequeno. Se continuar a trata-lo assim, logo não estará mais trabalhando aqui. - Uma senhora de mais ou menos 60 anos diz, vendo a impaciência da jovem. - Tenho certeza de que ele aparecerá logo. O jovem Kamus é um garoto muito maduro para a idade dele.

- Fico feliz em saber que você acha isso de mim. - Kamus diz entrando na sala por uma das grandes janelas.

- Já estou acostumada com o senhor, jovem Kamus, mas entrar pela janela?¿?Não esperava isso. - A senhora diz, colocando o bebe de cabelos loiros que carregava de volta ao berço e vai socorrer o garoto.

- Sei que isso não é muito correto, mas está cada vez mais difícil entrar e sair sem que um dos guardas me veja.

- Jovem, não é melhor você parar com essas fugas? Se seus pais souberem, será um grande problema. - A jovem diz colocando o outro bebe, esse de cabelos verdes, em um outro berço.

- Não irei parar, é uma dos meus momentos de liberdade, não agüento ficar o dia inteiro trancado naquela sala tendo aulas. Vocês não concordam comigo?? Em Hyoga...? Isaak? - Ele diz fazendo graça para os irmãos mais novos. Os bebes sorriem ao verem o garoto.

-     Realmente, não podemos te obrigar a fazer o que não quer, mas acho que essas suas fugas logo acabaram. Agora acho melhor você correr, se não se atrasará para as aulas da tarde.

Kamus sorri e saí correndo, realmente se não se apressasse se meteria numa grande confusão. Estava pensando nisso quando fez uma curva e trombou com alguém.

- Você não deveria correr Kamus....

Um garoto da mesma idade de Kamus, porém com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, dizia enquanto se levantava. Suas vestes eram de um branco impecável.

- Me desculpe Shaka, estava com pressa. - Kamus diz aceitando a mão estendida para ajuda-lo.

- Voltando de mais uma fuga?

- Sim... por isso estava com pressa, estou a ponto de me atrasar para a aula.

- Fique calmo, avisaram-me que as aulas iram atrasar um pouco. Parece que sua mãe está conversando com o professor.

- Ah não... isso quer dizer que eu terei mais aulas...

- Só você?!? Se esqueceu que também estou nesse meio? Às vezes penso que seria melhor ter ficado no meu reino.

- Falando nisso, quando você voltará para Voiager?

- Você está tentando me expulsar de Isabarg? Nossa Kamus, pensei que você era meu amigo.

- Eu sou, por isso não quero que você vá embora... Você é a única pessoa que me entende nesse reino.

- Fique calmo, você sabe que só irei embora depois que atingir a maioridade...isso é, se não me mandarem embora hoje por causa da demora, ainda temos que passar no seu quarto, não é verdade?

Ah não!! Vamos logo, não quero coloca-lo em encrenca por minha causa.

Os dois saem correndo, o quarto de Kamus ficava no terceiro andar, enquanto que a biblioteca, o local onde tinham aulas, ficava no segundo e do outro lado.

Chegaram alguns minutos antes de começar as aulas e por pouco não se meteram em grandes problemas. Kamus estava tão avoado que levou bronca duas vezes, até serem liberados, três horas depois.

- Kamus o que aconteceu? Você geralmente não é assim. - Shaka pergunta enquanto andavam rumo aos jardins.

- Bem... é que conheci um garoto hoje e... bem... é que...

- Você quer parar de enrolar e dizer logo?

- É que... a sei lá Shaka, parece que ele tem algo de especial, eu não sei direito.

- E você está pensando o que seria esse "algo especial"... não se preocupe com isso, tenho certeza de que esse garoto é bom, ficou amigo dele logo. ****

- Obrigado Shaka... - Kamus diz abraçando o amigo.

- Que cena tocante...Mas vocês estão atrasados para a aula de arco, então me façam o favor de se apressarem e se aprontarem. - Uma jovem de longos cabelos verdes e olhos azuis claro, diz um pouco cínica. Ela vestia uma proteção de couro marrom por cima da roupa azul da guarda.

- Ah Diana, nos deixe em paz por um minuto.

- Me desculpe Kamus, mas esse é o meu dever e o de vocês é colocarem a proteção e pegar o arco.E dou dez segundos para fazerem isso...um...dois.... - Diana diz pegando o próprio arco e o preparando com uma fecha.

Os dois mais do que depressa vestem a roupa de couro marrom e pegam seus respectivos arcos.

- Gostei, só tive que contar até seis e vocês já estavam prontos, irei gostar ainda mais quando vocês já chegarem prontos para a aula. Vamos, se coloquem em posição, a dois metros para começar acho que está bom.

Os dois ficaram um do lado do outro e de frente para um grande alvo. Kamus acertou a terceira faixa de fora para dentro, enquanto que Shaka errou feio.

- Shaka fique calmo... se coloque em posição, pegue a flecha, agora se concentre no alvo....puxe e... solte... - Diana diz ajudando Shaka, que dessa vez acerta na quarta faixa.

- Muito bem, fiquem aí até acertarem mais quatro flechas e depois vão até a marcação de três metros.

Kamus e Shaka ficaram por mais meia hora, quando Diana os interrompeu.

- O que está acontecendo hoje? Parece que vocês não estão se concentrando. Das quinze flechas lançadas só acertaram quatro... se isso fosse no campo de batalha vocês estariam perdidos.

- Sabe Diana , não estamos muito bem hoje.

- Então, gostariam de conversar? Eu não sou só uma mestra chata não... - Diana diz enquanto recolhia as flechas que estavam no chão.

- Por acaso, você já conheceu uma pessoa e sentiu algo especial nela? - Shaka pergunta ajudando a recolher as flechas.

- Algo especial? Como assim? - Diana pergunta parando e encarando Shaka.

- Quando você sente que essa pessoa é especial de alguma forma, mas não sabe o como e o que é. - Kamus diz tentando explicar o que nem ele sabia.

- É meio difícil isso acontecer. Mas se você conhece alguém e sente algo diferente, isso quer dizer que aquela pessoa está ligada de alguma maneira com você, ela pode ter feito parte do seu passado ou fará parte do seu futuro.

- E isso já aconteceu com você? - Shaka pergunta entrando na conversa.

- Sim, aconteceu... mas por alguns problemas essa pessoa nunca mais pode se encontrar comigo.

- Você não fica triste por causa disso?

- Sim e não... essa pessoa ainda existe, não em si mas em outra, por isso não fico tão triste. Vejo que não entenderam... Tudo bem, com o tempo entenderão. Mas se encontrarem uma pessoa assim, nunca se esqueçam dela, pois ela faz parte da sua vida, de alguma forma**.** Agora é melhor irem, senão ficarão sem jantar.

Os dois sorriem e abraçam Diana antes de entrarem novamente.

Foram direto para o grande salão de jantar, não queriam se meter em mais problemas do que já haviam se metido no dia. Sentaram um do lado do outro e não falaram mais nada.

Logo se levantaram, pois um rapaz de curtos cabelos azuis escuros se fez presente. Usava vestes pretas com detalhes dourados, o que realçava os olhos também azuis, porém claros. Trazia uma tiara de ouro com detalhes em prata e algumas pedras preciosas.

Era acompanhado por uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, que estavam presos num alto rabo de cavalo. Os olhos verdes ganhavam um belo destaque no rosto de traços delicados.Usava um vestido verde-musgo de longas mangas e com um decote que realçava os fartos seios, uma tiara prata com pedras lhe enfeitava os cabelos.

Se sentaram novamente e começaram a jantar. Kamus e Shaka permaneceram o jantar inteiro calados e só voltaram a conversar quando já estavam fora do salão.

- Sua mãe estava com uma cara estranha, será que ela descobriu as suas fugas? - Shaka perguntou enquanto se dirigiam para seus quartos.

- Espero que não, mas acho que ela já duvida de algo. A segurança parece que dobrou nos últimos dias.

- E até quando você irá continuar com isso?

- Até o dia em que eu não conseguir colocar mais um pé para fora desse castelo.

- Espero, como seu melhor amigo, que esse dia demore para chegar.

Ambos sorriem e cada um vai para seu quarto.

No amplo jardim do castelo, Diana metralhava um alvo com flechas.

- Acho que você não precisa treinar mais, sua mira já está perfeita.

Ao escutar a voz atrás dela, a jovem parou com o que fazia e se virou fazendo uma reverencia.

- Por mais que minha mira esteja perfeita, eu preciso estar preparada caso tentem algo contra o senhor.

- Levante-se, não quero a responsável pela guarda real se ajoelhe a minha frente. Quero sempre poder ver seu rosto.

- Não me peça tal coisa. Eu só sou responsável pela sua guarda Mark, por mais nada, é minha função e obrigação me curvar diante meu rei.

- Preferia quando éramos adolescentes, você não era tão responsável assim.

- Mark, por favor, isso é passado e está morto como meu irmão e meu...

- Não se lembre das coisas dolorosas, você já sofreu demais Diana.

- Eu sinto que irei sofrer muito mais...

- Diana... - Mark diz abraçando a jovem.

Não gostava de vê-la sofrendo. Mesmo ela sendo a mulher mais forte de todo o reino, ele sentia que ela também era frágil e vulnerável, como todas as outras.

- Eu lhe peço Mark, se afaste, pois tudo o que existe no seu coração também está presente no meu.Vamos continuar somente como rei e súdita. - Diana diz desfazendo o abraço e se afastando do rapaz.

- Se você me pede tal coisa... mas eu seria mais feliz ao seu lado. ****

- Boa noite Mark... boa noite. - Diana diz se dirigindo para uma das entradas do castelo.

No quarto, Kamus observava tudo pela janela.

- Eu adoraria que a Diana fosse minha mãe... tenho certeza de que ela iria entender minhas fugas e talvez até aceitasse minha amizade com Milo... seria muito bom para ser verdade... melhor ir dormir... será que o Milo passa por isso também? Será... que o... Milo...?...Milo... Mi...lo...

Kamus adormeceu pensando no novo amigo... será que essa amizade iria dar certo? Ele só esperava que pudesse se encontrar novamente com aquele garoto que mexia tanto com ele.

Continua               

Oissss...

 Arrumando erros do final do capitulo anterior:

- Eu coloquei q os nativos de Isaberg têm cabelos ruivos e os de Manager têm cabelos vermelhos... Desculpa o descuido, afinal ruivo e vermelho é a mesma coisa...

 Gostaria de agradecer a Aeka que reviu a fic pra mim... mas pra postar review nem... mas tudo bem!!!

  Shini-sama obrigada pelo review!!!!! Fico feliz q vc tenha gostado... e aqui está a continuação!!! Bjinhus

 E por favor... se vc leu, manda review!!!! Nem q seja pra reclamar... se não eu perco o pique e não escrevo mais, algo q não gostaria de fazer...

 Bjinhus!!!

 Keiko Maxwell

 Maio de 2004


	3. Capitulo 03

**_Além das Barreiras_**

**Capitulo 03**

Milo acordou e pulou da cama, simplesmente não podia imaginar que iria rever Kamus há somente alguns minutos. Colocou uma calça preta e uma camiseta marrom. Seguiu para a cozinha, se bem conhecia a mãe ela já estava acordada e preparando o café.

"Mãe... penteia meu cabelo, por favor!" Pediu entrando na cozinha,

Agatha trajava um longo vestido branco, os longos cabelos vermelhos presos no topo da cabeça num belo rabo-de-cavalo.

"Milo, você já sabe fazer isso sozinho. Por que quer minha ajuda?" Agatha pergunta se virando para o filho, Milo fazia biquinho para a mãe.

"Ahhh mãe faz tanto tempo que você não faz isso..."

"Vem cá filho." Agatha diz parando o que fazia e estendendo os braços na direção de Milo.Assim que pega o filho no colo, se dirigi para a sala e se senta no sofá, começando um longo e cuidadoso trabalho nos longos cabelos do filho. "Filho, hoje terei que ir até o castelo. Tudo bem se te deixar sozinho?"

"Não vai ter problema nenhum, você nunca demora quando vai até lá. Eu ficarei bem!" Milo diz sorrindo, teria tempo de escapar e de se encontrar com Kamus na clareira da floresta Diviser.

"Já que é assim, pelo menos vamos tomar juntos o café. Hoje eu fiz panqueca!"Agatha diz colocando o filho no chão.

"Oba!Panqueca!!" Milo sai correndo em direção a cozinha, se tinha algo que ele gostava nesse mundo, isso era panqueca.

Tomaram café juntos e assim que terminou de arrumar a lousa Agatha saiu, precisava passar urgentemente no castelo, mesmo ela não gostando daquele lugar.

Caminhou calmamente até as enormes portas de madeira da entrada, dois guardas as protegiam, como sempre.

"Permitam que a princesa de Manager adentre nesta morada." Agatha disse tudo muito calmamente, sua voz passava determinação e coragem.

Os dois guardas abriram caminho e assim que entrou no enorme jardim uma das damas de companhia de sua mãe a recebeu.

"Senhorita, seu pai a aguarda no salão principal. Por favor, acompanhe-me." A jovem de cabelos castanhos diz um pouco a frente de Agatha.

Mesmo conhecendo todo o castelo, ela deixou ser guiada até o salão onde ficava o imponente trono. Assim que Agatha entrou no salão o rei se levantou e fez com que todos os presentes se retirassem e os deixassem sós.

"Vejo que você está bem minha filha..." Mesmo os anos sendo visíveis a qualquer um, o soberano da cidade de Manager continuava bem.

"Pare de enrolar e diga o por quê de ter me chamado aqui.Sabe que não gosto de deixar Milo sozinho." Agatha diz sem paciência, não gostava de conversar o pai, não depois do que ele havia feito anos atrás.

"Você deve saber que a saúde de sua mãe não vai muito bem." Parou e esperou que Agatha confirmasse, a jovem acenou um sim com a cabeça. "Ela piorou e não tem mais do que alguns dias de vida." Dizia tudo muito devagar, medindo e escolhendo cada palavra não era fácil fazer aquilo.

"Tenho certeza de que o Senhor não mandou me chamar apenas para dar tal noticia." Agatha disse friamente para o pai.

"Não... sua mãe deseja conhecer o neto antes de morrer..."

"Se não amasse minha mãe, a resposta seria 'não', mas por ela sou capaz de qualquer coisa, até mesmo contar a verdade para meu filho."Agatha disse mais para si mesma do que para seu pai. "Mas a ordem que você impôs anos atrás irá prevalecer, não desejo que meu filho seja envolvido na vida do castelo, ele irá entrar aqui como um convidado e sairá da mesma maneira, ninguém deve saber que ele é um príncipe de Manager."

"Sim, isso ainda prevalecerá, ele será somente um convidado e nada a mais."

Agatha nem esperou que seu pai terminasse a fala e se retirou do salão seguindo para o quarto de sua mãe, se preocupava com a pessoa que lhe dera a luz.Chegou com lagrimas nos olhos, se havia alguém que merecia conhecer seu filho, essa pessoa era sua mãe, mas por causa do mandato do pai a anos atrás ela não pudera apresentar Milo a avó.Se arrependia de não ter tido um pouco mais de força para quebrar aquela ordem idiota.

Assim que a mãe saiu da casa Milo não perdeu tempo e também saiu, precisava ser rápido se quisesse ficar bastante tempo com o novo amigo.Achou o lago facilmente e se assustou quando Kamus o chamou do alto de uma rocha.

"Kamus, o que você vai fazer?" Milo perguntou se aproximando da margem do lago.

Kamus não esperou mais e pulou caindo na parte mais profunda do lago surgindo alguns minutos depois na superfície.

"Entre, a água está uma delicia!" Kamus disse chamando Milo com um aceno.

Milo baixou a cabeça e fez que não com a mesma. Kamus saiu do lago e se aproximou de Milo.

"O que houve?" Perguntou vendo que o amigo parecia meio triste.

"Não sei nadar..." Milo disse olhando de lado para Kamus, tinha certeza de que ele iria caçoar dele.

"Oras, te ensino, isso não é problema." Kamus disse sorrindo para Milo, não queria ver o amigo triste por algo tão fútil.

"Sério?!?!Adoraria aprender a nadar!" Um belo sorriso estampava o rosto de Milo.

"Você não tem medo de água...têm?" Kamus perguntou pegando a mão de Milo e o levando até a margem do lago. Milo respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, nunca teve medo de água, e não teria agora. Kamus sorriu e entrou no lago. "Acho melhor você tirar sua roupa, se não demorará muito para se secar."

Milo corou diante da proposta, mas não havia nada de mais e não teria tempo para esperar as roupas secarem. Despiu-se ficando somente com a parte de baixo a lhe cobrir.

Entrou no amplo quarto sem fazer barulho e se aproximou da cama de colunas. Nela, uma senhora de longos cabelos vermelhos, já esbranquiçados pelo tempo, se encontrava deitada.

"Por favor, nos deixem a sós." Agatha pediu para as damas que se encontravam ao redor da cama. Estas logo se retiraram. "Mãe..."

"Agatha, se aproxime filha..." A senhora chamou enquanto se sentava com certa dificuldade.

"Não force mamãe!! A senhora não precisa se levantar só por minha causa." Agatha disse se aproximando e ajudando a mãe.

"Ainda não estou morta para ficar deitada, terei muito tempo para isso..." A senhora disse sorrindo. "Já se encontrou com seu pai..?"

"Sim... irei trazer Milo para conhece-la. Ah mamãe! Arrependo-me tanto de ainda não ter quebrado essa regra!"

"Agatha você mudou tanto filha... e ficarei muito feliz de finalmente poder conhecer meu neto."

"Sim, ele também ficará feliz por te conhecer." Agatha disse abraçando a mãe.

Milo aprendia as coisas facilmente e logo já conseguiu nadar 'cachorrinho' [1]. Kamus o ajudava no começo, mas não precisou ficar como apoio por muito tempo e no final os dois já brincavam consideravelmente normal no lago.

"Há há há há!! Para Kamus!!!" Milo pedia enquanto que o amigo lhe fazia cócegas para traze-lo para mais dentro do lago.

"Ah Milo... vamos só mais um pouco pro fundo, você não sabe como é gostoso!"

"Não Kamus, ainda tenho medo..." Milo disse finalmente saindo e se sentando na margem do lago.

"Está bem! Está bem! Você venceu!!" Kamus disse levantando os braços enquanto saia e se deitava ao lado de Milo. "Mas você ainda irá para lá comigo, não irá?"

"Quando souber nadar melhor, sim irei!" Milo disse esperando que o Sol o secasse.

"Milo... nossa amizade será eterna, não?" Kamus perguntou se virando e encarando o amigo.

"Sim!! Serei sempre seu amigo!" Milo diz sorrindo para o amigo.

"Mas agora preciso ir, se minha mãe descobrir que sai sem sua autorização, ficarei encrencado." Milo diz se levantando e colocando as roupas que se encontravam no galho de um árvore.

"Também preciso ir..." Kamus disse fazendo a mesma coisa. "Ah Milo!" Assim que Milo se virou para ver o que o amigo queria recebeu um selinho nos lábios. "Pela nossa amizade!" Kamus disse se virando e indo embora. "Veremos-nos daqui a dois dias, na mesma hora, tudo bem?" Kamus gritou já meio longe. Só pode ver Milo balançando a cabeça num sinal afirmativo.

Milo ficou estático no lugar, não sabia bem o porque, mas gostou daquele leve contato que teve com o amigo.

**Continua**

Oisssss!!!!!

[1] Essa sempre é a primeira maneira que aprende-mos na hora de nadar... o Milo não seria exceção.

Nossa demorei muito com esse capitulo e peço desculpas por causa disso!! Mas é que estou com mais fics e também a falta de tempo não ajuda muito. Mas o principal motivo foi que esse capitulo estava no PC da casa de uma amiga em Sampa...ela só me passou ele para finaliza-lo a poucas semanas... Tentarei atualizar essa fic a cada um mês, assim vocês não sofrem muito com a espera.

Ah sim! Mudei a maneira de escreve porque o não está colaborando muito com a formatação dos arquivos....assim pelo menos eu sei que fica bom e ele num modifica na hora de postar.

Obrigada a todos que leram e que esperaram a continuação... por favor continuem acompanhando porque ainda virá muitas surpresas.

Bjinhus

Keiko Maxwell

Agosto de 2004


	4. Capitulo 04

Além das Barreiras

Capitulo 04

Desde que conhecera Milo, Kamus estava diferente. Não fugia sempre que tinha uma chance, esperava os dias certos para o reencontro, nos estudos é que não ia muito bem, começara a ter somente seu corpo em sala, sua mente estava longe de Isaberg. Não conseguia ficar sem pensar em Milo e isso o angustiava muito.

"Kamus...acho que você está muito ligado com esse garoto, não consegue nem disfarçar sua ansiedade pelos os dias em que se vêem." Shaka disse enquanto ambos tinham um momento de paz, o garoto de Voiager era um dos que mais percebiam a mudança do amigo.

"Não sei Shaka... é tão estranho isso, nem me entendo mais." Kamus disse com um suspiro, realmente começava a se estranhar e alguém que havia conhecido há tão pouco tempo conseguira mexer tanto com ele?

"Acho que você deveria tentar esconder um pouco essa sua ansiedade e conversar com alguém que entenda desse assunto, por que eu definitivamente não sei como te ajudar amigo..."

"Mas quem poderia me ajudar Shaka?" Os olhos azuis de Kamus passaram desespero, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria apoio em ninguém de Isaberg.

"Que tal com a Diana? Ela não disse para conversarmos com ela quando quiséssemos? E também poderíamos aproveitar e perguntar por que a segurança do castelo tem aumentado ultimamente..."

"Você também percebeu isso?" Kamus olhou de relance para o amigo, então não fora o único a notar que o numero de soldados aumentara consideravelmente no castelo. "Da ultima vez que sai, quase me pegaram..."

"Então você concorda em ir até ela?" Os cabelos loiros de Shaka esvoaçaram assim que ambos passaram pelas portas, rumo ao jardim de treinamento.

"Sim!" O sorriso nos lábios de Kamus era visível a qualquer um que passasse por aquele local no momento.

Encontraram Diana na pista de obstáculos, treinava com um belo cavalo branco, e não errava nenhuma manobra com ele. A jovem parecia uma verdadeira pintura enquanto montada, cada movimento preciso, e a determinação estampada em sua face fez com que os garotos sentissem orgulho por ter alguém tão surpreendente como mestra. Assim que ela os notou, guiou o cavalo na direção deles.

"O que os dois fazem aqui? Pelo o que me recordo, ambos não gostam de treinar..." A jovem disse desmontando do belo animal e o deixando a cuidados de um dos outros soldados.

"Ahhh Diana...como você estava magnífica!" Kamus se precipitou a dizer, realmente a mestra era fantástica.

"Que isso... Você me elogiando Kamus? Sempre achei que me detestasse.." A amazona disse bagunçando os cabelos azuis do garoto, no fundo o amava como a um filho.

"Também não é assim..." Kamus disse se embicando, não gostava quando ela fazia aquilo.

"Certo, certo... mas o que vocês fazem aqui?" Diana agora seguia para uma cocheira próxima, precisava descansar um pouco.

"Hum... Diana... é que gostaríamos de saber o porquê da guarda ter aumentado..." Shaka disse acariciando um dos cavalos que se encontrava amarrado próximo a eles.

"Ahhh isso... pedido do seu pai Kamus... ele acha que tem alguém deixando os muros de Isaberg." Diana disse olhando para Kamus cheia de desconfiança.

"E por que ele acha isso?" Kamus perguntou meio receoso.

"Porque alguém realmente está fazendo fugas de Isaberg..." Diana disse calmamente e só seguiu depois de alguns minutos de suspense. "Diga-me Kamus, por que você está deixando a cidade?"

O garoto pareceu gelar, como é que ela sabia de suas fugas..e se sabia...fora ela quem o denunciara a seu pai?

"Como...?"

"Kamus...não sou a chefe da guarda por acaso, sabia? E se seu medo é de que contei a seu pai, pode se tranqüilizar, não contei nada para ele, mas quero que você me diga o porquê dessas suas escapadas." Diana disse tudo isso muito seria, naquele momento, uma palavra iria fazer a diferença no próximo passo que ela iria tomar.

"Na verdade eu comecei com isso para me sentir livre...mas agora, eu tenho saído para me encontrar com um amigo..." Kamus disse tudo de cabeça baixa, não se atreveria a olhar para Diana, se olhasse, nenhuma daquelas palavras iriam deixar seus lábios.

"Um amigo...?" Diana olhou desconfiada para o jovem. "Por acaso esse garoto não é de Isaberg?"

"Hum hum... Acho que deve ser de um dos outros três reinos, ainda não sei muito sobre ele..." Kamus respondeu ainda fitando o chão, esperava a resposta de Diana, que com toda a certeza do mundo seria uma bronca daquelas...

"Kamus, primeiramente, você sabe que não deveria ter deixado o reino e que isso merecia uma boa punição não posso negar, mas você parece que se deu muito bem com esse garoto, e fico muito feliz por ver que Shaka não é seu único amigo nessa vida. Por isso, mesmo sendo uma situação de estrema punição, não contarei nada para seu pai ou para sua mãe... mas você deverá me prometer que sempre ficará somente uma hora longe dos muros de Isebarg, mais do que isso e não poderei lhe oferecer segurança." A moça disse sorrindo ao finalizar a fala, Diana iria apoiar as fugas de Kamus, pelo menos por um tempo.

O sorriso do garoto pareceu aumentar e no momento seguinte ele estava entre os braços da moça, num gostoso abraço de cúmplices.

"Obrigado Diana, isso significa muito para mim. Muito mesmo!" O garoto disse ao solta-la, nunca havia imaginado que a mestra poderia ser compreensiva e companheira, geralmente a via como uma moça exigente e rigorosa, mas estava se surpreendendo cada vez mais com ela.

"Fico muito feliz em saber disso Kamus...Faremos o seguinte, sempre que você for sair, me avise com uns trinta minutos de antecedência, assim tenho tempo de preparar algo para dar uma aliviada nas defesas e te facilitar a saída." Um sorriso maroto estampava o rosto da moça ao falar tudo aquilo.

"Parece que você está se divertindo com tudo isso Diana..." Shaka disse rindo da cara de alegre da moça, o jovem loiro percebeu a felicidade da jovem com muita facilidade.

"Sim Shaka, tudo isso me lembra um pouco das horas felizes de quando era mais nova, é uma pena que não possamos ficar presos naquele tempo para sempre." O sorriso no rosto de Diana diminuiu um pouco, mas não desaparecera por completo, estava realmente adorando aquilo tudo.

"Diana..realmente, muito obrigado!" Kamus agradeceu novamente, não se cabia em si de tão feliz que estava. "Não sei o que faria se não tivesse o seu apoio, afinal não posso contar com meu pai para isso, e para minha mãe está totalmente fora de cogitação."

"Já disse Kamus, para mim isso será uma brincadeira, não tem porque se preocupar tanto. Ficará como um segredo, meu, seu e de Shaka...combinado?" A moça disse piscando, gesto que os dois garotos copiaram. "Agora me dêem licença, tenho que supervisionar a troca dos guardas." Um sorriso maroto estampou uma ultima vez o rosto da jovem, antes dela se afastar dos dois garotos.

"Kamus, o que você faria se seu pai realmente te proibisse?" A pergunta do loirinho pegou o jovem príncipe de surpresa, ele não havia pensado nisso, na verdade nem quisera imaginar que isso realmente ocorresse.

"Sinceramente, não sei Shaka... talvez me revoltasse contra ele, ou tentasse outra coisa, isso não me passou pela mente. Meu coração dói só de imaginar tal situação..." As palavras saíram mais baixas do que o costume, e traziam consigo uma grande tristeza. Sim, aquilo tudo o machucava e muito, não queria parar de ver o novo amigo.

"Então rezaremos para que ele nunca descubra." O sorriso no rosto do loirinho trouxe a pureza do sorriso sincero à face de Kamus, agradecia aos céus por ter um amigo tão verdadeiro como o príncipe de Voiager.

Entraram novamente no castelo, mas seus sorrisos logo sumiram, Cristiny, mãe de Kamus e rainha de Isaberg, os esperava no corredor ao lado da porta.

"O que estava conversando com Diana, Kamus?" a pergunta veio acompanhada com um olhar totalmente frio ao garoto, que seus olhos verdes ajudavam a deixar mais frio.

"Nada demais mamãe... somente conversamos sobre os meus desempenhos nos treinos." O garoto respondeu com a cabeça baixa, em forma de respeito.

"Não o quero conversando com ela fora do horário de aula. Sabe que ela não é uma pessoa de confiança." Era mais do que desprezo, a voz de Cristiny transpassava raiva, ódio e principalmente ciúme.

"E por que irá me impedir de conversar com ela? Ela é a chefe da guarda, nada mais certo do que manter contato para saber se tudo corre bem no reino. Como príncipe herdeiro, essa é uma das minhas funções." Kamus disse tudo firmemente, olhava para a mãe, não a desafiava com isso, mas aquela não era a verdade? Não precisava saber se tudo corria bem no reino? Um rei não faria o mesmo? Seu pai não vivia fazendo isso?

Segurou-se para não acabar falando demais na frente do jovem, confirmou com um aceno e se retirou do local, não poderia brigar com o próprio filho daquela maneira e não poderia demonstrar que odiava a chefe da guarda real, afinal, era a rainha, tinha que passar respeito, bondade, amor.

Shaka olhou para Kamus sem entender o que havia acontecido, ficara quieto o tempo todo, sabia que não poderia desafiar a rainha do reino que o acolhia, mas se precisasse, ficaria do lado do amigo, nem que para isso precisasse voltar ao seu reino.

"Sua mãe realmente não gosta da Diana..." deixou o comentário no ar, como se quisesse falar algo a mais, mas não tivesse coragem para tal ato.

"Agora que percebeu isso Shaka... a impressão que tenho é de que minha mãe a odeia, mas carrega uma mascara que esconde esse sentimento de tudo e de todos. Assim como eu também carrega antes..."

"Nossa Kamus! Nem aprece que você tem somente 8 anos! Pare com isso amigo...vamos curtir nossa infância, afinal ,ela logo acaba."

"Há ha há..agora quem parece o 'velho' falando..é você Shaka!" Kamus disse sorrindo, algo raro de se ver na face do jovem príncipe de Isaberg.

Seguiram rumo à biblioteca, como estavam fora dos horários de aula, poderiam aproveitar o local para conversarem e bolarem planos juntos, a próxima fuga de Kamus deveria ser das bem elaboras e difíceis de se perceber, pois agora contavam com uma grande ajuda.

"Espero que tudo de certo, não quero ficar sem me encontrar com o Milo..." com este pensamento Kamus se sentou na frente de Shaka e ambos começaram a rabiscar plantas de todo o castelo e do reino.

Uma sensação de esperança brotava no coração do jovem príncipe, pelo menos agora ele possuía uma certeza: podia ser feliz fora daquelas paredes.

**Continua**

Oissssss

Bem, como sempre demorei demais com essa fic...é que é meio difícil você lidar com uma AU sem ter uma base de como a historia irá seguir, parece brincadeira, mas todas as idéias estão na minha cabeça, só não sei como coloca-las na tela do PC ""

Agradeço a todos aqueles que já leram a fic até aqui, e que mesmo com a minha demora não desistem de continuar seguindo essa historia. E pra quem chegou agora...espero q gostem -

Bjinhus

Keiko Maxwell

Julho de 2005


	5. Capitulo 05

_**Além das Barreiras**_

**Capitulo 05**

Ainda sentado na mesa do café, Milo pôde perceber o nervosismo da mãe, ela era uma pessoa transparente para ele, afinal era sua mãe não? Sorriu com o pensamento e apoiou os braços na mesa observando a jovem sentada a sua frente, um sorriso maroto estava estampado no rosto do menino como se fosse aprontar alguma arte.

"O que se passa nessa cabecinha travessa?" Agatha perguntou olhando para o filho e parando de comer o mingau de aveia que estava a sua frente. Não poderia deixar de notar em como o filho era parecido com o pai, desejava apenas que ele tivesse conhecido o rapaz.

"Não é nada demais mãe, apenas estou observando como a Senhora é bonita."

Por um momento Agatha reviveu a mesma cena de anos atrás, apenas o local era diferente e não possuía as majestosas árvores da floresta de Diviser, mas aquelas palavras, aquele olhar... tudo era igual. Mal percebeu quando uma pequena lágrima abandonou seus olhos e escorreu solitária pela face clara da jovem. Se ela mesma não houvesse dado a luz ao pequeno que se encontrava alí, juraria que quem estava lá era a reencarnação daquele que ela havia amado anos atrás.

"Mãe, a senhora está bem?" Os olhos de Milo passavam preocupação e a pequena mão do garoto se encontrava sobre a testa de sua mãe.

Agatha sorriu com o carinho do filho e o pegou no colo, tinha que tomar mais cuidado com suas lembranças, elas podiam acabar machucando o filho de alguma maneira indesejada.

"Sim, estou filho." Sorrindo o deixou novamente sobre a cadeira para que este terminasse o café. "Milo, terei que sair novamente hoje, tenho assuntos a tratar." Observou o pequeno olhando-a atentamente, sabia que em sua cabecinha algo ele estava para aprontar. "Por favor, não saia de casa, parece que uma tempestade se aproxima."

"Tá mamãe! Eu posso, pelo menos, ficar brincando aqui perto?" O sorriso iluminando sua cara fez com que Agatha aceitasse a proposta do filho, algo que fez Milo ficar ainda mais feliz com tudo isso.

Observou a mãe sair porta a fora e a seguiu durante alguns minutos, teria que ter certeza de que ela não olharia para trás para vê-lo se distanciando da casa. E quando teve essa certeza, não esperou nenhum minuto sequer para seguir rumo à clareira onde se encontrava com seu único amigo.

Agatha caminhava a passos incertos em direção ao castelo, não gostava de ir lá, mas não abandonaria sua mãe. Resolvera que passaria ao seu lado os últimos dias que lhes restavam, e antes que partisse, iria levar o filho para que ela conhecesse. Mas até lá, continuaria visitando-a e somente isso.

Não podia negar que sempre que entrava pelas grandes portas do castelo uma estranha nostalgia abatia-a, queria por um momento voltar para sua infância, para as lembranças felizes que passara lá dentro, mas sabia que isso era impossível. O destino havia preparado todo aquele caminho para ela seguir e como uma boa princesa ela não se deixaria vencer nessa longa caminhada que havia em sua frente.

Entrou no castelo como sempre entrava, com os anúncios e todas as pompas que se exigiam, mas não dirigiu uma palavra se quer para seu pai, sua magoa ainda era grande e talvez nunca se acabasse por completo. Respirou fundo para encarar a face abatida daquela que mais amava e assim se preparou emocionalmente para seguir mais um dia.

Seu coração batia depressa, como explicar a sensação que sentia ao se preparar para encontrar o amigo? Não havia como. Mas deixava que seus pés o guiassem rumo a ele, assim como vinha fazendo há dias já. O encontrou sentado sobre uma das pedras do local e o sorriso que imperava em seu rosto só aumentou ao avistá-lo.

"Kamus!" Disse acenando e se aproximando do local onde o jovem de cabelos azuis o esperava. Não deixou de notar os trajes do colega, que sempre eram simples, dessa vez pareciam mais pomposos do que os anteriores.

"Olá Milo!" Kamus cumprimentou o garoto ao avistá-lo ao seu lado, sorria e estava feliz, não podia negar isso, mas dessa vez controlava o tempo, afinal Diana o estava ajudando, mas não podia abusar dessa ajuda.

"O que houve? Você parece preocupado..." Milo disse olhando o rosto do amigo, mesmo não o conhecendo direito, pode perceber que algo não estava bem. Era como se isso fosse um dom seu, saber ler os sentimentos e preocupações das pessoas que o cercava, sempre fora assim com sua mãe e agora não iria deixar de notar o mesmo com seu único amigo.

"Não é nada. Apenas uma preocupação a toa, estou bem." O jovem disse se levantando e segurando uma das mãos de Milo. "E então? O que faremos hoje?"

"É surpresa!" Milo disse sorrindo e puxando Kamus para mais próximo à margem do enorme lago.

"Sente-se Agatha, vê-la andando de um lado para o outro está me deixando nervosa." Sua mãe disse sorrindo ao fim da frase.

"Estou apreensiva mamãe, sinto que algo vai acontecer..." Agatha disse se sentando numa poltrona ao lado da cama de colunas da mãe. "Estou preocupada com o Milo, essa chuva e não sei se ele está em casa..."

"Agatha, filha, se acalme. Tenho certeza que ele já sabe se cuidar." A senhora disse sorrindo calmamente e calorosamente, qualquer um se perderia naquele sorriso.

Agatha olhou para a mãe e sorriu com ela, se sentia bem na presença reconfortante da senhora, mas seu sexto sentido falava mais alto naquele momento, era como se alguma coisa realmente a impulsionasse a sair dali para ir ver se o filho estava bem.

Kamus e Milo brincavam quando a chuva os pegara totalmente desprevenidos, correram para procurar abrigo, mas Milo acabou tropeçando e torcendo o pé. Segurou-se para não chorar, mas a dor latejante não o deixava ficar de pé, pelo menos sem ter um apoio para conseguir se firmar no chão.

"Vamos Milo! Não podemos ficar sob essa chuva para sempre." A voz de Kamus tentava anima-lo e com algum esforço apoiava o corpo do amigo sobre o seu para lhe dar o apoio necessário para andar.

"Não seria melhor procurarmos um local para ficarmos por aqui mesmo Kamus? Meu pé dói muito..." Milo disse tentando tirar uma das mechas de sua franja de seus olhos, a chuva caia forte e já os deixa mais do que encharcados.

"Não Milo, só existe árvores nessa floresta, e ficar sob elas numa tempestade é muito perigoso. Você falou que sua casa fica próximo daqui, então vamos fazer mais um esforço e vamos para lá. Eu sei que você consegue!"

Mesmo com a chuva caindo forte Kamus não iria desistir, sabia também que poderia estar levando o amigo até um reino vizinho, inimigo quem sabe, mas tão pouco iria deixá-lo sozinho no meio da floresta e com aquela chuva, seria maldade demais. Levar Milo para Isaberg estava completamente fora de cogitação, seria loucura demais e sabia que sua mãe iria fazer aquele escândalo por vê-lo. Estava disposto a correr um risco pelo seu amigo.

Agatha não conseguia ficar mais calma, pediu licença a sua mãe e mesmo com a chuva saiu em direção a sua casa, algo dentro de si falava mais alto, como se soubesse que Milo não estava bem.

A jovem rapidamente transpassou os metros que distanciavam sua casa do castelo com certa rapidez, chegou molhada na residência como era de se esperar, mas um pouco mais seca do que se tivesse feito o percurso andando calmamente.

"Milo! Milo cadê você?!" Sua voz rapidamente preencheu o silencioso interior da casa e ela esperou aflita por uma resposta.

"Aqui no quarto mamãe..."

Agatha foi mais do que depressa para o quarto de seu filho, somente pra se deparar com ele sobre a cama, totalmente molhado, enquanto um outro garoto, tão molhado quanto Milo, estava agachado enfaixando o tornozelo machucado.

"Milo...!" A voz de Agatha pareceu sumir, ver o filho naquele estado lhe causou certo choque.

"Desculpe-me mamãe..." Milo começou com a cabeça baixa e a voz fraca. "Desobedeci a senhora..."

Agatha pegou o filho nos braços e o apertou calorosamente, saber que ele estava bem já era um grande alivio para ela. Não sabia o que faria caso perdesse aquele pequeno tesouro de sua vida.

O garoto retribuiu o abraço fortemente e enterrou o rosto no ombro da mãe, sentia-se extremamente culpado por ter desobedecido uma ordem dela e havia descoberto da pior maneira que essas coisas sempre tinham voltas, seu tornozelo que falasse por ele.

A cena iria continuar amena, algo realmente bonito de se ver, mas um forte espirro fez com que ambos se separassem e fitassem o rosto do jovem que ainda estava presente no aposento. Agatha desceu Milo novamente para cima da cama e com um sorriso no rosto se virou para o garoto.

"Venha, caso você não se aqueça pegará um forte resfriado..." Ela disse enquanto estendia uma mão a convite para Kamus, ele olhou por alguns minutos para a mão estendida a sua frente e para Milo que somente com o olhar lhe encorajava a aceitar o convite. Não pensou mais duas vezes e deixou que sua pequena mão fosse envolvida pela macia e delicada mão da jovem. "E você Milo, fique aqui debaixo das cobertas, logo venho cuidar de você."

"Sim mamãe..." O olhar no rosto do manariano continha certa culpa, mas o sorriso em seu rosto quebrava essa sensação.

Agatha levou Kamus até a sala e lá acendeu a lareira com certa facilidade, se aproveitando de uma certa quantidade de lenha que dispunha dentro da casa. Foi para alguns instantes para seu quarto e logo em seguida voltou com duas toalhas nos braços e uma muda de roupas. Ajudou o pequeno a se secar e trocar e quando este já estava devidamente enxuto sentado sobre o sofá próximo ao fogo para se aquecer, resolveu quebrar o silêncio ao mesmo instante em que começava a correr uma escova pelos fios azuis.

"Qual seu nome?" A voz era amena e delicada, porém carregava nela a classe de que um nobre deveria possuir.

"Kamus Suraiqua(1)..." o garoto respondeu com a voz baixa, extremamente tímido perante o olhar da mulher a sua frente.

"Suraiqua..." Agatha deixou que o nome escapasse de seus lábios e com a voz inalterada continuou "Não me diga que você... Seria ironia demais do destino..."

"Desculpe-me, mas o que seria ironia?" O olhar do garoto era cheio de curiosidade e mesmo com a face levemente rubra pela vergonha não se inibiu ao fazer tal pergunta.

"Você seria o filho de Mark Suraiqua, rei de Isaberg...?" Ela meio que arriscou, mesmo já sabendo da resposta.

"Você conhece meu pai?!" os olhos de Kamus ganharam um tamanho desproporcional para a face de traços jovens.

Com um longo suspiro Agatha se permitiu fechar os olhos e pensar por um momento: estava com um pequeno problema sob o teto de sua casa.

**Continua**

(1) Anagrama da palavra "Aquarius" que passando para português significa Aquário. Duh!

Yoooshiiiiii o/

Keiko fugindo de todo mundo que já chegou a ler essa fic

Oh, gomen pelo (longo) tempo de hiatus dela! Mas minha vida particular ficou uma zona nesse tempo que permaneci longe dos fandons e eu realmente não estava mais tendo idéia de como continuar a fic e fazer ela chegar onde ela precisa chegar!

Deduzindo: eu tive um belo tempo de trava na minha criatividade. Tudo o que eu escrevia ficava em algumas linhas e eu detestava... Mas, depois desse longo tempo de espera, volto com essa que foi minha primeira fic aqui no FFNET!

Posso dizer com orgulho que não vou abandonar ela...repetindo: NÃO IREI ABANDONAR ESSA FIC! Alias nem ela nem "Amor" que são as duas fics de Saint que tenho aqui, possuo um carinho enorme pelas duas e pretendo chegar ao fim de ambas. A historia já está na minha cabeça até o fim, sei os caminhos a seguir, só falta colocar tudo no pc!

Então peço que sejam somente um pouco pacientes comigo...um dia elas ainda vão ver a luz do fim! Mesmo que demore um pouco, tá?

Agradeço e todos aqueles que me mandaram review mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem nem mesmo dar sinal de vida nessa fic! Isso me animou a continuar a escrever e se tiver mais review meu animo vem mais rápido LoL Vale reclamações também! (alias elas são super bem vindas!)

Considerem esse como sendo o meu presente de Natal para vocês! XD Não sei se posto mais fics até lá...então: FELIZ NATAL E PROSPERO ANO NOVO PARA TODOS!

Fico por aqui...

Ja nee..

Keiko Maxwell

Dezembro 2007


	6. Capitulo 06

_**Além das Barreiras**_

**~ Capítulo 06**

Os passos ressoavam pelo cômodo de pedra fria. A bota de couro puro fazia o som do salto se elevar a cada passada. Som este que era facilmente encoberto pelo barulho da leve tempestade que caia do lado de fora desse aposento. A jovem responsável pelos passos apressados e aflitos enrolava uma das mechas de seus cabelos ao dedo enquanto era fitada por um par de olhos azuis profundos.

"Droga!" A jovem parou e ficou a olhar para o garoto que estava sentado em um dos cantos da sala. "Ele ficou de aparecer dentro do horário! Onde foi que esse garoto se meteu?"

"Diana, se acalme. O Kamus vai aparecer a tempo..." A voz infantil e amena do garoto tentava passar alguma lógica e esperança para a jovem chefe da guarda, mesmo que em seu interior estivesse tão preocupado quanto a moça.

"Shaka, acredite, eu sei que Kamus não é de quebrar sua palavra, mas falta apenas alguns minutos para acabar o tempo que eu poderia garantir, sem notarem a falta dele." Como se inconsciente um dos cantos do lábio inferior foi mordido pela jovem e a cara de apreensão dela só aumentou. "Estou receosa...E isso não é bom sinal."

O pequeno olhou para a face da mestra e antes que pudesse sequer pronunciar uma única palavra para acalma-la, a porta do aposento foi aberta bruscamente conseguindo a atenção de seus dois ocupantes para a figura que se encontrava sob ela.

"Vossa Majestade deseja vê-la, Diana..." A voz grave de um dos guardas do palácio retumbou pelas paredes, atingindo Diana e Shaka como um dos raios que acabava de cair em uma árvore perdida em algum lugar da floresta de Diviser.

A troca de olhar entre mestra e discípulo foi rápida, mas cheia de significados. Com um suspiro a jovem se pôs na direção da saída do aposento. Aquilo não poderia ser bom sinal.

O pequeno herdeiro de Voyager ficou perdido com seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto via a mais velha deixá-lo só.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Não foi com espanto ou surpresa que Diana entrou no escritório do rei e achou Mark fitando a chuva que caia do lado de fora das paredes pela janela. Inspirando uma última quantidade de ar, colocou seus batimentos cardíacos em calma e, respeitosamente, se ajoelhou diante a mesa de seu soberano. Ao mesmo tempo, o guarda que fora chamá-la anunciava a sua presença. Com um pequeno aceno de mão Mark dispensou o militar e um incomodo silêncio pousou entre os dois ocupantes da sala.

Diana mantinha a cabeça baixa, dentro de si o receio do que estava para vim e a apreensão, se misturavam e tentavam digladiar com o forte sentimento que sempre permanecia ao ficar sozinha com o rei. Se tudo tivesse sido diferente...

"Já pedi para que deixasse essas formalidades de lado, não, Diana?" A voz forte de Mark se sobrepôs ao som insistente das gotas a bater contra o vidro da janela. Sim, ele havia pedido, mas ela jamais conseguiria acatar tal ordem. No momento em que isso acontecesse, estaria cedendo aos seus sentimentos.

"Desculpe-me alteza, mas..." Começou com a voz firme, tentando passar tudo aquilo que dentro de si não existia no presente momento: confiança.

"Mark." Novamente fora cortada. Detestava quando ele fazia aquilo e o pior é que o rapaz sabia disso.

"Meu rei, por favor..."

"Ah Diana, pare com essas formalidades!" Finalmente o rapaz se virava e a encarava de frente, ou encavara o que dava para se encarar devido ao fato dela se encontrar ajoelhada e com a face postada para baixo. Ele realmente odiava essas atitudes da jovem, até parecia que eles, um dia, não foram íntimos.

Dirigiu-se a passos precisos e lentos até ficar na frente da jovem e a ergueu com toda a delicadeza que sempre a trataria. Colocaria de uma vez por todas aquela sua vontade na cabeça da sua chefe de guarda. Era egoísmo de sua parte, mas cada vez que a via submissa a si, uma enorme onda de dor invadia seu coração e o peso de tudo o que se passara no passado retornava mais forte do que nunca aos seus ombros.

"Diana, de uma vez por todas..." Começou encarando o rosto de traços delicados da jovem, os olhos azuis claros brilhando cada vez que um raio cortava as nuvens escuras do lado de fora do aposento. "Não sou somente seu rei, você melhor do ninguém deveria saber disso..."

"E sei, Mark." A resposta da jovem saiu firme, a voz um pouco mais alta para se fazer ouvir por sobre os pingos que castigavam o reino do lado de fora. Dois passos para trás foram o suficiente para que surgisse um espaço entre ambos. "Exatamente por saber disso que não posso cumprir com o que me pede."

"Diana..." A voz do rei de Isaberg saiu triste, como se aquela fosse, de vez, uma recusa da jovem. Talvez no fundo devesse desistir, ambos haviam traçado caminhos diferentes, como era para ter sido desde o principio, o tempo não voltava mais.

"Mark, o que um dia tivemos ficou no passado, infelizmente..." Doía, para Diana aceitar tudo aquilo doía, sempre doeu. A primeira vez que precisou encarar a decisão que iria tomar, lhe feriu mais do nunca. Esperou que um dia essa dor passasse, mas apenas se enganava com essa esperança.

O soberano respirou fundo, sabia que a amiga estava certa. O passado teria que ficar no passado, por mais que doesse. Retomou a postura séria que tinha antes da jovem adentrar no recinto, teria que ser daquela maneira, não havia escolhas.

"Onde se encontra meu filho?" A pergunta fora feita de uma vez, de modo direto e firme. Sabia o que o filho fazia, conhecia o menino melhor do que outra pessoa naquele reino, mas não poderia afirmar onde o jovem príncipe se encontraria. Entretanto, sabia para quem perguntar afim de descobrir essa informação.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois por um tempo incrivelmente longo. Não parecia que uma resposta sairia facilmente, como o rei desejava, mas nem tudo pode ser adiado para sempre. Quebrando o som das gotas a bater ritmicamente na janela, a voz da chefe da guarda quebrou o clima tenso que se formara entre ambos.

"Perdoe-me, meu rei..." Os olhos azuis claros correram da face marcante de Mark para o chão de pedra polida do aposento, antes da jovem continuar com seu relato. "O jovem príncipe Kamus não se encontra nos domínios do reino no momento..."

O rosto de Mark não mudou um milésimo, sabia camuflar como ninguém seus sentimentos, e naquela ocasião não seria diferente. A própria jovem tomara aquela decisão, então acataria com as vontades: iria se portar como deveria ser desde que o titulo de rei havia sido entregue para ele.

"Explique-se..." A voz fria. Conhecia aquele tom de voz, sabia o que se passava dentro do rapaz sempre que ele optava por usar aquele timbre. Era assim que tinha que ser, estava tomando a decisão correta.

"O jovem príncipe se encontra fora dos domínios do reino, foi um pedido dele e não pude deixar de atender. Irei buscá-lo imediatamente. Com sua licença."

A jovem levantou-se e sem esperar qualquer outra resposta ou reação de seu superior supremo, seguiu rumo a porta do cômodo. Iria buscar Kamus onde quer que este estivesse e custasse o que custasse. Dentro de si sentia que algo novamente voltava a se quebrar. Já era a terceira vez.

Os olhos azuis do rei de Isaberg continuavam firme pelo caminho recém tomado por sua chefe de guarda. Dentro de si sentia que os sentimentos que nutria pela jovem apenas aumentavam, sem conseguir por fim a eles. Levou as mãos à face, pousando-as por sobre os orbes, evitando assim de que as lágrimas escorressem.

"Por Deus... Por que precisa ser assim...?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mesmo com a torrente que caia por todo o reino e provavelmente por grande parte de todo o continente, Diana não se assustou. Já havia passado por coisa pior, não seria meros pingos de água e raios cortando o manto escuro que lhe impediria de cumprir com seu dever e palavra. Era essa a determinação que fazia com que os galopes apressados do garanhão que montava lhe levassem rumo a um local que conhecia tão bem.

Havia evitado voltar para aquele mesmo lugar tantas vezes, por receio de tudo o que se passara naquele palco moldado pela natureza. Entretanto, dessa vez tinha um motivo mais forte para estar ali. Sentia dentro de si que encontraria o príncipe herdeiro naquele local, só esperava que seu palpite estivesse correto.

Os passos amansaram quando se aproximou da grande clareira da floresta de Diviser. Depois de tanto tempo voltava a pisar ali. Até parecia uma doce ironia do destino. Desceu com facilidade, tomando cuidado onde pisava. O chão lamacento, devido a chuva que ainda assolava a região, podia tornar-se traiçoeiro com qualquer um, ela não era uma exceção.

Os orbes claros varreram o local em uma busca precisa, mesmo com a chuva não poderia perder muito tempo, se Kamus não se encontrasse ali, teria que pensar em outro lugar para procurar. Novamente uma pequena voz ecoou em sua mente, só esperava que lá fosse o último lugar em que o pequeno se achasse.

"Você não irá encontrá-lo aqui..."

Assustou-se com a voz calma, pronunciada tão perto de si. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando a pessoa que agora estava ao seu lado se aproximara tanto. Os olhos azul claros se chocaram de frente com orbes cor de ônix. Conhecia aquele olhar, aquela mesma determinação e acima de tudo a coragem que ainda reinava neles.

"Agatha..."

"Quanto tempo, não, Diana?" A pergunta foi meio que feita a um ponto qualquer da floresta. A chuva, que ainda caía, não conseguia abafar a voz tão perto de si.

"Anos..." A amazona parou e correu o olhar com mais atenção no local. Ali fora o lugar onde ambas se conheceram e onde mais tarde foram ter a difícil separação.

Voltou a olhar novamente para a amiga ao lado: o corpo agora maduro e formado de mulher, algumas mechas dos cabelos vermelhos caindo levemente sobre o rosto, as feições da face mais delicadas e finas. A jovem que conhecera em sua juventude havia mudando tanto. Mas quem não havia mudado nos oito anos que os mantiveram longe um do outro? Respirou fundo, deixando os pensamentos em um canto da mente, teria tempo para eles mais tarde.

"Como sabe quem estou procurando?"

Um riso baixo foi a sua pré-resposta, antes de dar lugar a voz novamente calma e com um tom de divertimento da princesa de Manager.

"Ele se encontra na minha casa. É tão parecido com o Mark!"

"Uma cópia exata dele quando mais novo." Diana falou com um leve sorriso no rosto também. Era incrível como Kamus conseguia ser uma cópia exata de seu pai quando era menino. "Poderia me levar até ele?"

"Claro."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kamus estava sentado aos pés da cama de Milo. Um silêncio anormal entre ambos fazia com que o barulho dos pingos de chuva, que batiam sobre o telhado, se intensificassem. Não haviam brigado nem se desentendido, apenas aguardavam a volta da mãe de Milo, mas cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Kamus...?" O chamado baixo de Milo fez com que a sensação de incomodo que acompanhava a falta de palavras fosse quebrada.

"Que foi, Mi? Seu tornozelo está doendo novamente?" A voz preocupada e o toque suave sobre as cobertas. O acidente quase havia sido culpa sua, não havia o porquê do olhar de apreensão permanecer na face delicada a sua frente.

"Não, meu machucado está bem..." A voz de Milo saiu com um leve tom de riso, não queria preocupar o amigo com aquele pequeno detalhe. "Você acha que estamos muito encrencados?"

"Eu, provavelmente... Sua mãe não parece estar tão brava..." O príncipe de Isaberg falou enquanto fitava o teto, com um certo ar de pensamento.

Não poderiam fazer nada, os dois pequenos apenas aceitariam o que lhes fossem imposto. Milo por ter desobedecido as ordens da mãe. Kamus por estar fora do reino por mais tempo do que lhe era permitido, ou quase isso.

"Kam..." O chamado de Milo fez com que o garoto voltasse os olhos para ele. Com certo esforço, ficou de joelhos sobre o colchão e mais próximo de onde o amigo estava sentado. "Aconteça o que acontecer, vamos ser amigos, certo?"

O herdeiro de Isaberg olhou para o amigo a sua frente. Podia entender muito bem toda a apreensão dele, dentro de si também sentia que aquela amizade poderia ser mais frágil do que pensava, mas não poderia demonstrar isso. Tão pouco queria acreditar que tal fato pudesse ocorrer. Abriu a boca para poder responder a pergunta, mas o barulho da porta de entrada sendo aberta lhe interrompeu.

Dois pares de olhos azuis se voltaram para a porta do cômodo semi aberta, sob seu batente a figura ruiva de Agatha olhava carinhosamente para os meninos.

"Kamus, vieram lhe buscar." A voz doce da mãe de Milo lhes chamara de volta a realidade. Mesmo esta possuindo algumas partes da veste visivelmente molhada, parecia não lhe incomodar. "Vou deixar que se despeçam..."

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Kamus assim que a porta do quarto se fechou, deixando os dois novamente sozinhos. Voltou-se novamente para Milo e, despretensiosamente, beijou os lábios do mais jovem em um pequeno selinho.

"Espero que isso lhe responda." Não esperou uma resposta verbal, o sorriso no rosto redondo lhe dava a confirmação de que Milo havia entendido. "Preciso ir agora..."

Milo observou os movimentos de Kamus, desde quando este deixou a cama até quando fechou a porta delicadamente atrás de si, com um aceno de despedida. Aquele gesto que lhe significava tanto, lhe acalmava. Era a certeza de que, inevitavelmente, possuíam algo a mais.

**~ Continua**

Novo capítulo de "Além", eu falei que não havia desistido dessa fic! Lol

Capítulo especial para minha querida amiga Ilía, que além de acompanhar desde o começo essa história, ainda me deu o empurrãozinho para continuar com ela. Afinal se ela ainda não desistiu da "Ósculos", eu que não vou desistir dessa aqui! Espero que goste!!

Keiko Maxwell  
Janeiro/2010


End file.
